


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, for Bertie anyway lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner awakes in the middle of the night to find his friend has a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really, REALLY feel so bad for writing this. It was supposed to just be a personal experimental sexuality piece but it turned into something much more. It didn't feel quite as personal anymore, so I decided to post it. 
> 
> And knowing there's worse things on this site makes me feel just a bit better.

Reiner wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper when it came to outside interference. He could recognize his friend’s voice from the deepest sleep and pull himself back into the waking world at a moment’s notice. Tonight wasn’t different. The sound of sniffling and soft calls of his name awoke him, and Reiner rolled over in his bed to see who approached him, as if he had to guess. Bertholdt stood before him, bare legs knocked at the knees, tunic pulled down over his crotch, free hand wiping away tears. Reiner knew what was up.

 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Bad dream?” Bertholdt shook his head and sobbed quietly. “...Wet the bed?” Bertholdt paused before shaking his head again. Reiner quirked an eyebrow and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face. “What is it, Bertie?” With a sniffle and a swallow, Bertholdt lifted up his tunic. In the dim light of the room, Reiner could see a small tent in the thin cloth of Bertholdt’s underwear.

 

“I-It won’t...I...I don’t...” Bertholdt sobbed, covering himself back up in embarrassment. 

 

“No, no, no, don’t worry, baby,” Reiner sighed as he reached up to turn on the oil lamp above them. The light filled the room, illuminating Bertholdt’s red, tearstained face. 

 

“Reiner, i-it hurts...” Bertholdt squeaked, biting his lip.

 

“I know it does, c’mere,” Reiner said, situating at the foot of the bed, patting the space near the headboard. Bertholdt hesitated before shuffling his way closer and climbing onto the bed. 

 

“Ow...” he whined, sitting stiffly, tension leaking out of him in the form of sweat. 

 

“S-so, um...” Reiner started, trying not to stare at the tent in Bertholdt’s underwear. “I assume this hasn’t happened before?” Bertholdt nodded. “Did anything happen before this?” Bertholdt shook his head, Reiner sighed, deflating. “It just...happened, huh?” Bertholdt nodded and stifled a sob. 

 

“It hurts, a-and it’s really hot...” Bertholdt whimpered. “It...feels tingly. I don’t like it!” Reiner let out his breath as he thought.

 

“Well, Bertie,” he started, “I’ve got good news and bad news.” Bertholdt looked up, horrified. “The good news, this is completely natural. It just how your blood flows.” Bertholdt relaxed. “The bad news, there’s only a few ways to fix it.” Bertholdt shook as another sob escaped his lips. 

 

“H-how can we...?” Bertholdt started, too embarrassed to finish. Reiner scratched his head. 

 

“Well, you could wait it out?” he said, unsure. 

 

“B-but it hurts—,”

 

“I  _ know _ , Bertie,” Reiner said, trying not to be unkind. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a huff of breath. “Your first one is going to hurt, okay? Do you wanna hear the other option you have?” Bertholdt was silent and nodded. “W-well, you...you can...” Reiner paused, feeling his own face flush red. “You can touch it. O-or have someone else touch it for you.” He hid his eyes away, almost  _ feeling _ Bertholdt’s blush grow.

 

“T-tou...” Bertholdt stuttered, lifting up his tunic, staring down at the strange little tent.

 

“Y-yeah...” Reiner said, face still hidden. He heard fabric sliding against skin, the bed squeaking slightly as Bertholdt shifted himself. Reiner peeked through his fingers. His face and neck burned red. Bertholdt’s little penis stood up proud, the foreskin falling back behind the head. It was pink, the tiny head of it flushed nearly red. His balls were taut and smooth, only the faintest etchings of hair on his skin. Reiner watched Bertholdt’s deft, long, shaking fingers gingerly touch the blushing skin. Reiner secretly celebrated the fact that he was bigger than Bertholdt. 

 

“Reiner—,”

 

“Keep going,” Reiner interrupted, still watching from behind the safety of his hand. Bertholdt swallowed, gently pulling the foreskin back from the head of his penis. The pink head dribbled a tiny drop of clear liquid, falling onto the sheets and making an equally tiny stain. Bertholdt let out his breath in a whimper and took his hand away.

 

“I-it...” he started.

 

“You have to rub it. Rub up and down,” Reiner said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“But it hurts—,”

 

“ _ Bertie _ , I  _ know _ . It  _ won’t _ if you just  _ rub it _ ,” Reiner interrupted again, failing to keep his composure. There was silence as Bertholdt curled up on himself, hiding his face away. 

 

“I’m gonna die...” he whined. “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die...”

 

“You’re not gonna die, Bertie,” Reiner assured as he came out from behind his hand. “Do...do you want me to help?” He hid behind his hand again. There was more silence. 

 

“Yes...” Bertholdt whispered. More silence, more stillness. Reiner clenched his fist and set his jaw.

 

“Lay on your back,” he said. “Pull your underwear off. Open your legs.” Bertholdt did as he was told, laying back against the pillows and pulling off his underwear, spreading his shaky legs apart. His toes curled into the sheets and his hands hid most of his face.

 

“Reiner...” Bertholdt started, watching Reiner move off of the bed and shuffle through boxes on the floor. 

 

“I’ll get some oil,” he said. “It’ll help it feel better, okay?” 

 

“O-okay,” Berthold whispered in response. Reiner climbed back onto the bed, holding a small vial of oil out to Bertholdt.

 

“See? It’s just oil. This is what I use to make it slippery. It makes it easier,” Reiner said as Bertholdt took the vial and examined it. “Here, this might make you feel less embarrassed.” Reiner shifted on the bed, pulling his own underwear down off of his legs and setting it aside. “I’m...mine’s doing it too.” Bertholdt glanced at Reiner’s dick, looking away as his face heated up anew with blush.

 

“It...it looks different,” he said, biting his lip.

 

“They all look a little different,” Reiner said, taking the vial of oil back from Bertholdt’s shaking fingers. “Some are big, some are small, some are different colors, some have weird veins on them, they’re all different.” He gently pulled the cork from the vial and slicked his fingers with the oil. He recapped the vial and set it aside, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

 

“Wh-why does it happen?” Bertholdt asked. “Why do they...stand up like that?” Reiner wracked his brain for a properly-worded answer.

 

“Well, most of the time, i-it’s when you see someone you like. Sometimes...it just happens. Your penis fills with blood because it wants to have sex. You...you know what sex is right?” Reiner asked.

 

“Um...Berik told me...kinda what it was. It’s when a boy and a girl...touch their private parts together, right?” Bertholdt said.

 

“K-kinda...” Reiner said. “It’s...more than that, I think.”

 

“Teach me...?” Bertholdt asked, looking Reiner in the eye. Reiner swallowed as he looked away. 

 

“Y-yeah...” he said quietly as he reached out and wrapped a warm, slick hand around Bertholdt’s dick. Bertholdt’s breath hitched, and a small moan escaped his mouth.

 

“Rei...” Bertholdt sighed, covering his face with his arms. Reiner began to stroke up and down, making Bertholdt shiver.

 

“Does it hurt?” Reiner asked, watching the skin on Bertholdt’s dick move slightly with the movement of his hand.

 

“Y-yeah...kinda,” Bertholdt whined. 

 

“Do you want me to stop—,”

 

“N-no! No, don’t stop, Rei,” Bertholdt said, hips shifting awkwardly on the bed. There were a few moments of quiet rubbing and whimpering. “I...feel weird.”

 

“Where?”

 

“M-my stomach, and...and my butt,” Bertholdt said, hiding his face away. Reiner bit his lip and took his hands off of Bertholdt for a moment to grab the vial of oil again. Bertholdt looked at him from behind his arms.

 

“Do you know how boys have sex with each other, Bertie?” Reiner asked as he slicked his hands up with more oil. 

 

“B-boys?” Bertholdt asked, unsure. He tentatively touched himself, making up for the loss of Reiner’s hand. “I...I thought...”

 

“You thought it was only boys and girls?” Reiner asked, smirking slightly as he recapped the vial. “Berik really doesn’t know, does he...”

 

“Rei...?” Bertholdt questioned, uncovering his face. Reiner licked his lips as he moved closer, reaching back down to wrap his hand around Berthold’s little cock and start to stroke it again. 

 

“Sex with boys is different from sex with girls,” Reiner said. His free hand moved down across Berthold’s balls, further back in between his legs. “Raise your hips up.” Berthold laid further back, raising up his hips for Reiner. 

 

“I...I...Reiner...” Bertholdt whimpered. Reiner rubbed his oil-slicked fingers over Bertholdt’s tiny hole. 

 

“Boys have sex here,” he said as he traced the sensitive, puckered skin. He felt it twitch and recoil as Bertholdt gasped.

 

“Th-there?” Berthold asked, out of breath.

 

“Yeah,” Reiner said, suddenly very aware of his own erection. “Do you want me to put my fingers in it? Th-there’s a spot deep inside that feels really good.”

 

“Um...” Bertholdt started, lip quivering as he started to cry again. “I don’t know!” A sob wracked his body and he covered his face again. Reiner sighed.

 

“Do you trust me, Bertie?” he asked, and Bertholdt swallowed before nodding. “Do you want to feel good?” Bertholdt nodded again. “This is how boys have sex. You’re a boy, I’m a boy. Do you want to have sex with a boy? Do you want to have sex with me, Bertie?” Berthold paused before whining again, covering his face. 

 

“I don’t know!” he cried, and Reiner stopped touching him all together. Bertholdt looked at him. “I’m...I’m sorry, Rei...” He sniffled. “I n-never should have...”

 

“Bertie...” Reiner sighed. “If you don’t want to, I won’t. But I’m going to be honest with you. I really want to have sex with you.” Bertholdt sniffled.

 

“R-really?” he asked, rubbing tears from his cheeks.

 

“Yes, yes really,” Reiner said, smiling. “Yes, absolutely, Bertie.” He moved closer, glancing at Bertholdt’s lips. He could hear Bertholdt swallow. “Do you want to...?”

 

“Y-yes...” Bertholdt breathed, licking his own lips as he looked at Reiner’s. The bed creaked quietly as their lips met in a chaste kiss, hot with blush and wet with spit and sweat. Reiner shifted his weight onto one hand as he trailed his other hand down Bertholdt’s torso, back down into the hot crevice behind his balls, where the twitching, forbidden flesh lay untainted. One slick finger slipped past the muscle. Reiner broke the kiss and gently moved his finger to mimic thrusting.

 

“How does it feel?” he asked, and he could hear Bertholdt swallow again.

 

“Weird...” Bertholdt answered, “I’m not used to...something moving in there.” Reiner twisted his finger, rubbing his finger against the sensitive rim as he pushed and pulled, rubbing along the inner walls for the sweet bundle of nerves hiding there.

 

“Do you want another finger?” Reiner asked. “It feels good when it gets stretched out a bit.”

 

“Um...o-okay,” Bertholdt said, starting to hide behind his arms again. Reiner leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

 

“Get the oil,” Reiner said, and Bertholdt felt around the sheets, finding the vial of oil and uncorking it for Reiner, who took it. Reiner sat back, pulling his finger from Bertholdt and slicking it and the one next to it with more oil. He handed the vial to Berthold, who corked it back up and set it aside. 

 

“Are you ready?” Reiner asked, rubbing two fingers at Bertholdt’s tiny hole.

 

“Um...y-yeah,” Bertholdt said, letting out his breath to relax. Reiner pushed two fingers into the warm, wet heat. Bertholdt let out a groan, and Reiner smirked.

 

“Feel good, Bertie?” he asked, and Bertholdt nodded. Reiner moved his fingers in and out, grinding the sensitive rim and again rubbing the walls in search of the sweet spot. In a sudden fit, Bertholdt gasped and tensed, his hand finding its way onto Reiner’s arm and gripping tightly.

 

“R-Rei!” he panted. “That! There!”

 

“Feel good?” Reiner asked as he pressed his fingers into that spot.

 

“Y-yes,” Bertholdt said through his breath, “Rei...Reiner, yes, I—,”

 

“Touch yourself for me,” Reiner said, grinding his fingertips into the sweet spot. Bertholdt’s free hand tentatively went to touch himself, gingerly rubbing up and down the smooth, hard shaft.

 

“F-feels good,” Bertholdt sighed as he wrapped his hand more firmly around himself. “I l-love you, Rei...”

 

“Aw, I love you, too, Bertie,” Reiner said as he leaned in, grinding his fingers hard into the sweet spot, capturing the gasp that left Bertholdt’s lips in his own. He felt Bertholdt squirm and tense, making small, whining noises in his throat. Bertholdt’s fingernails dug painfully into Reiner’s arm as they separated from the kiss.

 

“Ow, ow, ow! Ow, Reiner, m-my stomach, ow!” Bertholdt whined.

 

“A-are you about to cum? What hurts?” Reiner asked a little too frantically.

 

“About t-to—,” Bertholdt’s words were cut off by a strangled cry as he came, tensing and wriggling, his eyes filling with tears again. A small bit of white fluid dripped from the head of his dick, leaking down over his fingers and onto his stomach. Reiner slowed his fingers and pulled them out, sitting back and watching Bertholdt pant and gasp, sweat sliding down his forehead and tears sliding down his cheeks. Neither of Bertholdt’s hands had loosed their grip, and Reiner had to coax him to let go and relax. Reiner quietly took care of himself, stroking his own cock to the sight of Bertholdt’s afterglow. It didn’t take long for him to cum as well, sticky white rivulets sliding down over his fingers and onto the sheets. They breathed in unison.

“Just relax. I’ll clean up,” Reiner said softly, and Bertholdt nodded, calming his heavy breathing. Reiner searched briefly for the vial of oil before finding it, picking it up, and putting it away. He grabbed one of the clean, spare cloths he used for himself and started to clean himself and Bertholdt. When the deed was done, he tossed the cloth into the corner of the room and reached up to turn out the dim oil lamp, laying down beside Bertholdt in the fresh darkness.

 

“Reiner...” Bertholdt breathed as he shifted on his side. Reiner smiled softly and reached up to brush sweaty hair out of Bertholdt’s face.

 

“Are you better now?” Reiner asked. Bertholdt nodded.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s been taken care of,” he said. “Th-thank you...”

 

“No problem, Bertie,” Reiner said. “Make sure you come to me whenever you need help with that okay?” He felt Bertholdt blush and squirm.

 

“O-okay...” Bertholdt said shakily. There was a period of silence between them, cool air licking at their bare skin, hot breath mixing between their faces. “S-so, um...we had sex, didn’t we?”

 

“Well, kinda,” Reiner said. 

 

“Eh? I thought you said that was sex!” Bertholdt exclaimed. 

  
“You thought _ just that _ was sex?” Reiner asked, a laugh painting his voice. “That was just the beginning, Bertie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also! SO sorry I've been gone. School is hell! Things are starting to clear up now, and I don't have classes until June! I plan to be writing more very soon! Still looking for an editor, though. Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Speaking of support, support me on [Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/loafv?ty=h) $1.00 a month will give you access to content!


End file.
